According to the related art, a CAN communication network is made up of at least two nodes that are able to exchange messages via the CAN connection according to the CAN specification. Accordingly, each bus node is able to send and receive messages. In order to avoid communication problems, at the time the network is designed, unique object identifiers (ID) are assigned to the respective bus nodes. On the receiver side, the CAN hardware checks whether the transmitted messages comply with the CAN specification, and in the case of transmission errors, can discard the message. The substantive check of a valid message falls within the responsibility of the application software.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,799,520 describes a method for operating a bus system, particularly a CAN bus. A plurality of stations are connectable to the bus system. A transmitted message has an identifier, only a single station ever being allowed to use a specific identifier. Each of the stations compares the identifier of a transmitted message to the identifiers it itself uses. In the event of a match, an error message is generated.